Le petit Chaperon Rogue
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Harry Potter revisité à la sauce d'un célèbre conte... Le petit Chaperon Severus et le Grand Méchant Loupin ! One-shot.


**Le petit Chaperon Rogue**

o

Comme la nuit il recouvrait sa tête du capuchon noir de sa robe de sorcier afin d'espionner ses camarades désobéissants, on l'appelait le petit Chaperon Rogue.

Le petit Chaperon Rogue n'était pas très joli. On ne le complimentait guère. Souvent, le soir venu, il s'observait dans le miroir que lui avait légué sa mère-grand, et pleurait de chaudes larmes à cette triste vue.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul malheur du petit Chaperon : ses camarades lui jouaient constamment de mauvais tours. Sirius Black était le plus malveillant de tous. Il aimait comparer le petit Chaperon à une vieille sorcière au nez crochu. Ils en venaient aux mains. Ils crachaient des serpents.

Un jour, le méchant Sirius décida même d'en finir avec le pauvre petit Chaperon Rogue. Il réfléchit dans sa tour à quelque plan diabolique, et ses noires songeries l'amenèrent à l'un de ses meilleurs amis qui se trouvait être loup-garou.

Remus Lupin s'absentait souvent du château pour cause de maladie ; c'était un garçon doux et admirable en tout point, mais le petit Chaperon le soupçonnait de cacher un terrible secret, un secret si terrible qu'il pourrait bien provoquer son renvoi. Mais il ne parvenait pas à découvrir lequel.

« À quoi cela te servirait de le savoir, Rogue », lui dit Sirius. « Tu as bien vu que Madame Pomfresh l'accompagnait, et donc que le directeur est au courant. » « Cela c'est ta version », lui répondit habilement le petit Chaperon. » « Hé bien si tu tiens tant que cela à le savoir, va donc lui rendre visite... Je devais lui apporter quelques provisions puisqu'il est alité... Prends le passage secret qui va du saule à la cabane et apporte lui ce gâteau et cette boisson venus des cuisines. »

C'est ainsi que le petit Chaperon Rogue se mit en route, son capuchon ramené sur sa tête et un panier rempli d'une bonne tarte au citron et d'un petit tonneau de Bièreaubeurre au bras.

La Lune était pleine et le ciel sombre. Des chauves souris sortaient de temps à autre en grandes brassées d'ailes de la Forêt Interdite. On entendait des hurlements sinistres venant de ses profondeurs.

Le petit Chaperon frissonna.

Il passa sous les ombres nocturnes des grands arbres du parc et parvint à quelques mètres du dangereux Saule Cogneur.

Comme le lui avait indiqué Sirius, il appuya sur le noeud de la racine, et une ouverture se présenta à lui. Il y pénétra, et se retrouva dans une sorte de tunnel. Après avoir marché quelques temps, il fit face à une porte, qui devait être celle de la cabane de Remus. Il tourna la poignée, mais la porte était fermée à clef. Hé, que vouliez vous qu'il fît d'autre ? Le Petit Chaperon n'eut d'autre choix que de frapper !

« Remus ? C'est Severus, je t'apporte une tarte et un tonneau de bièreaubeurre que Sirius t'envoie. »

« Severus Rogue ? », répondit une étrange voix rauque.

« Oui. Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît. »

« Tire la chevillette mon ami, dit alors la voix de Remus qui semblait très enrhumé, la bobinette cherra. »

Le petit Chaperon Rogue tira la chevillette, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Sirius avait dit vrai : Remus était au lit, tout enfoui sous une couverture chaude, et la tête recouverte presque entièrement par un bonnet de nuit. Il avait bien l'air malade, le petit Chaperon Rogue lui trouva un drôle d'air ; il y avait comme quelque chose dans son regard ambré qui n'était pas catholique.

« Pose donc la tarte et le petit tonneau sur la huche, et viens te coucher avec moi », dit Remus d'une voix douce. « J'ai si froid Severus, je suis si malade. »

« Tu dois être bien malade, Remus, pour me tenir un pareil langage », s'étonna le petit Chaperon.

« Il est si tard, mon ami, dit le loup-garou impatient, que dirait-on si l'on te trouvait rôdant dans l'école à cette heure ? Tu dois être fatigué. Partage donc mon couchage et nul n'en saura rien. »

Sirius avait _négligé_ de lui donner à manger pendant les trois derniers jours. Il mourait de faim, et imaginer l'arôme et le fondant du jeune petit Chaperon le rendait fou.

« Je n'ai pas le choix », déclara imprudemment le petit Chaperon Rogue, dont la curiosité était plus forte que tout.

Il ôta sa cape et vint se mettre dans le lit, où il fut bien étonné de voir comment était son camarade en son pyjama.

« Remus, que tu es poilu ! »

« C'est pour mieux me tenir chaud, Severus. »

« Remus, que tu as de grandes oreilles ! »

« C'est pour mieux entendre ta voix, Severus. »

« Remus, que tu as de grands yeux ! »

« C'est pour mieux te regarder, Severus. »

« Remus, que tu as de grands bras ! »

« C'est pour mieux te serrer contre moi, Severus... »

« Re-Remus, que tu as de grandes dents ! »

« C'est pour mieux te manger. »

Ayant dit cela, le méchant Lupin se jeta sur le petit Chaperon Rogue et le mangea.

o

…Ou l'aurait mangé, si le valeureux James ne l'avait pas sorti à temps de ses noires griffes.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
